Mutt
by kindakukukat
Summary: Elizabeth "Sissi" Delmas prided herself on being one of the most refined, eloquent, and beautiful girls in all of Kadic Academy. She was graceful, she was dainty, she was poised, and most importantly she was hiding in a closet in a boy's dorm room. Slight Oddissi


Because I can.

Pumpkin.

* * *

Elizabeth "Sissi" Delmas prided herself on being one of the most refined, eloquent, and beautiful girls in all of Kadic Academy. She was graceful, she was dainty, she was poised, and most importantly she was hiding in a closet in a boy's dorm room.

So maybe she wasn't quite as sophisticated as she made herself out to be- the girl was human! She had needs! One of those needs happened to be a little bit - just barely, really- of an obsession with knowing absolutely everything about the German boy who had captured her heart. It was a standard little chore, the raven haired girl regularly made visits to his and his abhorrent roommate's while they were absent; it was her way of keeping track of him, knowing what he was up to, how he was doing. Sissi should've known this little habit would one day backfire in her face.

She had heard the blonde idiot laughing loudly in the hallway well before he reached the door. In distress the teen dove into one of the closets in the room, hoping that the boy would be as dense as he seemed and not notice her. Unfortunately she had chosen the wrong closet, the one filled with bright colors -mostly purple- and smelling strongly of dog. The door opened well before Sissi had a chance to move to her beloved's closet so instead she simply lied in wait.

He opened the door loudly, just like everything else he did. God, he was annoying, not like Ulrich, so cool and refined. Elizabeth and Ulrich were of a different breed than this common mutt.

"Sorry, Kiwi," Oh gods no, "You know you have to stay in during the day, we can't have Jim seeing you!" the blonde said cheerfully. His words were met with barks and Sissi paled. The dog.

She was always careful when breaking and entering (was it even breaking and entering when she had a key?), scoping out the room before hand making sure the mutt's mutt wasn't around. Multiple times the girl had lured the mutt out of the room herself so that she could go about her business, it wasn't her problem that the dumb blonde would end up running around campus trying to hide his living contraband.

He was leaving now, but the dog was staying. The girl wasn't alone anymore. Then the door shut and it was only her and the dog.

Sissi slowly pushed on the door of the closet, opening it enough just to peek out. It was right there, in front of the closet door, staring at her. The teen squealed, immediately swinging the door shut again as she took heavy breaths. Now what?

Collecting herself, the eloquent young girl made a plan. Maybe if she opened the door really fast and just ran for it she could escape. It was a flawless plan, there was no possible way it could go wrong.

The moment she opened up the closet the vicious beast pounced on her and began slobbering all over her. Thick trails of saliva rained down upon her and she could only wonder how such a tiny mongrel could produce this much spit. Screeching, Sissi shoved the mutt off herself and ran straight for the door. She tried to grab the handle but could not because the drool had lubricated her hands. The teen was stuck.

It was impossible, the locked door was now sealed tight because she had unwittingly coated the handle and locking mechanism in saliva that made it impossible to get any purchase. There was no way she was going to touch that door knob again- not until the dog's spit had either dripped off completely or evaporated away.

Glaring at the small mutt, now getting comfortable behind her on it's masters bed, Sissi stormed over to the blonde's closet and wiped her hands off on one of his vibrant shirts. With a huff, she fell back on Ulrich's bed and let herself steam. It was looking at her, staring at her from across the room. She hated it.

"Stop looking at me!" the raven haired girl spat angrily.

It just kept staring at her.

"UGH!" She groaned as she flopped around on her beloved's bed. Finally turning back to glower at it, "I bet you're wondering why I'm here. Well, know that I'm not here to see you or your mutt owner. I'm here for my soul mate, Ulrich! He just doesn't know we're meant to be yet, that's why I have to come when he isn't here!" Saying it out loud hurt a lot more than she though it would. Growling, she flipped over to stare at the wall.

"You think I'm pathetic, don't you?!" She growled at the dog as she tried to burn a hole through the wall with her eyes. "Well I'm not! It's actually endearing- my devotion to him- you just wouldn't understand because you're a common mongrel! You're classless and have no understanding of real love! Just like your owner! Flea-bitten!"

An almost angry sounding yip was it's response. She heard shuffling on the other side of the room but refused to look over. After all it wasn't intelligent or anything.

Another pressure was put on the bed and she realized the dog had joined her on ulrich's mattress. It gave many quick short barks, demanding her attention.

Finally turning to face the mutt if only to get it to shut up she could something interesting was set between them. It was a book, bound in a dark grey cloth and very worn around the edges. Sissi gave the dog one cautious glance before picking up the new item. Inside it was poetry- incredibly beautiful poetry- about having friends, about being afraid, about fighting for your rights, and about falling in love. It had to be by Ulrich.

"Ulrich is so talented!" She mumbled delightedly, completely entranced by the book. The dog scoffed, or at least it sounded like a scoff. "What?" She demanded.

The creature took the book in its maw and dropped it back on the bed. He used his snout to flip it over to the very last page. There in a bright purple market was scrawled the name "Odd Della Robbia".

The look on the mutt's face was so victorious. He'd proven her wrong. Sissi simply couldn't believe it.

"O-ODD?!" She repeated, going back through the poems and reading them more closely. Sure enough upon closer inspection these were most definitely written by Odd; the humor and wit in them was more of Odd's style, the attention to color, the recognition of all the artistry in life itself. This wasn't the cool, level headed Ulrich's, it was the vibrant and fun loving Odd's voice here.

Apparently he was nowhere near dense as he seemed. He noticed almost everything. Even her.

It was pretty much smack dab in the middle of the little grey boom, a page titled "the Lonely Girl."

He figured her out, he knew. He saw it and he wrote about her in a way that brought tears to her eyes. The one page said so much. He didn't actually hate her and he knew she didn't hate him. Friends, real friends, we're hard for her. Trust didn't come easy. But a shouting match she could do, enemies she could have by the dozen and when they were around she didn't feel quite so worthless- nowhere near as alone.

He became enemy number one. Sissi's greatest rival. And in some kind of screwed up way her closest friend.

She laughed through her tears. Reaching out to the small dog, she scratched him behind the ears.

"Kiwi, right? You're a smart little mutt." She mumbled as she closed the little grey book. The teen gave it back to the dog who carried it off to some dark corner of the room as she turned back to face the wall. She would not know where the book was hidden, Sissi would never say anything about that book. When the small dog barked, as if to say she could turn around, the teen obliged. Glancing at the door handle she noticed it was still soaked in slobber, so she decided to spend some time getting to know the little guy.

The girl pushed herself off Ulrich's bed and crouched in front of her small companion.

"So, what do you do for fun?" she asked, very much expecting an answer. The mutt barked happily before digging through one of Odd's drawers for something. Clothes flew everywhere and Sissi began to wonder if it wasn't just Kiwi that made Odd's side of the dorm a mess. Finally he withdrew with a small ball in his mouth.

It was the sole most disgusting thing she had ever seen.

"Yeah, I'm not touching that. I realize we've just had a little bonding moment and all but no; I'm drawing the line there." Standing up gracefully and patting invisible dust off her skirt, Sissi picked up one of many purple shirts that had been tossed to the floor. Inspecting it, the girl decided it was sufficient then immediately used it to wipe the majority of the drool off the handle.

Kiwi barked pitifully, asking why she was leaving so soon. The teen just laughed.

"I'll visit again soon," she said, glancing back at the lovable mutt as she finally unlocked the door. The raven-haired girl pondered her statement. She didn't really feel the need to sift through Ulrich's belongings anymore. There almost wasn't a reason for her to come back and yet Kiwi was practically a friend. She couldn't just not visit a friend.

Sissi exited the room far happier than she had been when she entered it. This was the happiest she'd been in a long time. With a smile the teen strode confidently down the hall toward the stairs.

As soon as she turned the corner to the stairwell she was knocked down by another force. Of course she would run into Odd now. The scrawny little mutt was rubbing his head, ruffling his already disheveled blonde hair. They had both fallen down, for all the force he had accidentally exerted the boy still didn't have nearly enough mass to survive the collision standing.

"Man, what did I run into? An elephant?" he mumbled just loud enough for her to hear. The svelte knew it was her, he was intentionally picking a fight again. He finally looked at her and delivered the punch line, "Oh, no its just Sissi. I should've known, you're way heavier than an elephant!"

She just didn't have it in her to fight today, she was in way too good of a mood.

"Whatever," she replied simply, forcing the smile off her face. Odd was clearly thrown by her lack of indignation and shouting. It was kinda cute seeing him so completely lost.

"Yeah, well," he called after her as she began walking down the stairs, "you smell like dog!" She froze at that one. It was probably true, she had been covered in Kiwi slobber, but could he actually smell it? Did he know? Biting her lip, Sissi hurried down the stairs only shouting one insult back at him.

"Since when do you not?!"

* * *

Hehe. I ship Oddissi, even if the majority of the fandom doesn't.


End file.
